Catching the Snitch
by Fireboltwizard1819
Summary: Harry is the Quidditch captain and Ginny tries out to be chaser. While on the team, she tries to get over Harry, but what she doesn't know is that Harry may be falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obviously I don't own harry potter, I'm just trying to have some fun with the characters. Also Ginny has two voices in her head so they will be in different fonts.**

"What are you so worried about? It's just a Quidditch try out," Ginny told herself as she walked down to the Quidditch pitch with her broom. **You've been stealing your brothers' brooms to play for as long as you can remember.**

_I know, but maybe I would be less worried if the boy I've had a bloody crush on since I was ten wasn't the Quidditch captain!_

**Ugh, Harry again? I thought we decided it was time to get over him.**

_I tried but it didn't work._

**So you gave up? Are Weasleys the kind of people to just give up?**

_I guess not, but-_

**But nothing. You will get over Harry Potter, or you won't be able to play Quidditch.**

"Just shut up, both of you!" Ginny said aloud. Right as it came out of her mouth, Harry was at her side.

"Who are you talking to, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Oh, er, nothing, no one," Ginny stammered.

**Oh get it together, you're over him, remember?**

_I know but he just looks so handsome, in his Quidditch robes, and his messy hair, and-_

**Get it together! And by the way he's talking to us!**

_Oh no, I don't even know what he was saying._

"Ginny," Harry said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You still there?"

Ginny looked at him, with his boyish smile on his face and immediately started blushing. "Oh, yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" They had reached the Quidditch pitch and went into the locker room.

"I was just saying since I've seen you fly a lot already and you were on the team last year, maybe you could just help me with the tryouts. You can try out the chasers while I do the beaters, although none of them will be as good as Fred and George."

"Yeah, that'd be great." _Hey look, I didn't even blush or stammer._  
**You're improving, but you have to keep it up for the whole Quidditch season.**

"Cool," Harry replied. "And then you can help me make the final picks."

"Sure," Ginny said, as calmly as she could. She could feel the blush creeping back onto her cheeks. _Would you look at that! He values my opinion enough to let me help pick out the new players._  
**He's probably just doing it so that you and the new chasers don't stink. You know you'll always be just Ron's little sister to him.**  
_I know, but I can hope, can't I?_

"C'mon, Gin, people are coming down. We better get started," Harry said, and they walked into the field together.

**A/N: did you like it? This is my first fanfic that's more than a oneshot, so review it if you think I need to change anything, or if you just really like it! I'll be working on chapter two**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is the same as the last chapter but in Harry's pov. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Look at the time! I should probably get going down to prepare for tryouts," Harry said.

"Okay, mate," Ron replied. "I'll see you down there when it's time."

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and left the dorm room. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Ginny exiting the common room with her broom. He also saw Hermione studying (as always) at a table by the fire. "Hey, Hermione! Did Ginny go down to the Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, not looking up from her book. "She said she was really nervous, so she wanted to go down to get ready."

"I don't know why she's so nervous. I mean, I've been watching her fly at the Burrow for years, and don't tell her brothers I said this, but she gives all of them a run for their money."

"Yeah, well I'm sure she has her reasons," Hermione answered, finally looking up. She looked like she was fighting a smile.

"Okay. Well, I better get going," Harry said as he left through the portrait hole. He was thinking about who would be best for the team, when he had an idea. "Ginny's a good chaser, and I bet she would know who she would do best with," Harry thought. "I'll just let her run the chaser tryouts." As he thought that, he saw Ginny up ahead. He was almost to her when he heard her speak.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Ginny said. By then, Harry had reached her.

"Who are you talking to, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny turned to look at him, and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh, er, nothing, no one," Ginny stammered.

"If you say so," Harry said, not convinced. "But I was wondering if, because I know you're a good chaser,if you could try out the other chasers for me, since you'll be the one flying with them." He look at Ginny. She hadn't heard a word he had just said. "Ginny," Harry said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You still there?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" Harry noticed the blush rising up her cheeks as they went into the locker room.

"I was just saying since I've seen you fly a lot already and you were already on the team last year, maybe you could just help me with the tryouts. You can try out the chasers while I do the beaters, although none of them will be as good as Fred and George."

"Yeah, that'd be great," she replied.

"See," Harry thought to himself. "She had nothing to be nervous about."

"Cool," Harry said. "And then you can help me make the final picks."

At that, Harry thought she could see the blush in her cheeks again, but she sounded calm as she replied, "Sure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in different thoughts. Harry heard people coming down so he said, "C'mon, Gin, people are coming down. We better get started." They walked into the field together and stood by the trunk with the balls.

**A/N: There's chapter two for you. I hope to have chapter three up by tomorrow. Also, sorry the first two chapters were so short. The next set will be longer and this was the best break point.**


End file.
